Through the eyes of a jester
by Spunky the Hamster
Summary: The Jester only laughs the way he does to drown out the screams inside of his head. Duo fic please read T for things in latter chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone angst isn't usually what I write but this Idea popped into my head and I thought it'd turn into a good story so don't be too harsh on it.

I hear footsteps in the hall and then knocking on my bedroom door "Duo get up now! You're worse than a women I swear, sleeping past noon…." I hear WuFei yell before turning back around and going downstairs.

They don't even realize that I've been awake all night. I don't sleep anymore, unless I pass out. When I sleep, I hear their voices. Sister Helen, Father Maxwell. Solo…. I couldn't save them, and they won't let me forget that I wasn't fast enough to save them. They remind me how it's my fault their dead, how it's all my fault.

"Get up already!" I hear someone yell from downstairs before I hear Quat's voice saying it's ok if I slept in.

Slowly I drag myself out of bed and stare at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes are bloodshot, and have bruises under them from my lack of sleep. I grab my priest shirt and a pair of black pants and head towards my bathroom.

This house is so big we each get our own bathroom. I take a cold shower and wash my long hair so I don't smell of alcohol when I go downstairs. I would never hear the end of it if they found out how much I drank. It'd just be another reason to tell me how I'm not taking care of myself.

I pass Heero in the hallway as I get out of the bathroom. He doesn't even stop to say morning, but it's Heero so I don't worry about it. "Duo hurry up or there's not goanna be any food left for you when you get down here" I hear Quat call to me.

"That's my sign," I say to myself as I look in the mirror. I look at me for a second before putting on that smile everyone thinks is so genuine, and make sure my jester mask is in place. The mask I wish could be me. It never slips off in public. I'll never let anyone see what is under that mask. With my mask in place, I slide down the banister to greet the others. I can tell this is going to be a long day

Hi everyone! Did you all like it? If you did review so I'll have some incentive to continue it, otherwise it'll end up being a one shot. And remember to review!

I have an entire fleet of fire trucks sitting next to that review button, so Pyromaniacs and flamers have been warned.

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

YEAH! Thanks for reviewing everyone. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but I just got a new puppy and have been real busy. Hope you like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good Morin' Q-bean I say as I skip into the kitchen "Whats for breakfast today after all ya'know it's the most important meal of the day" I say in that happy go lucky voice I've perfected over the years.

"Hello Duo but it's already 1:25 so I'm sorry but you missed breakfast"

"Of course the Baka missed breakfast he sleeps pore than a stupid onna." Wufei snorted in that superior tone of his." Well not all of us go to sleep at 7:00 sharp Wuffers" I say back loudly using that name I know he hates.

"YOUR DEAD MAXWELL!" he screamed as he whipped out his katana (a/n to all you perves NOT THAT SWORD). Oh, shit it's to early to run around plus my hangovers still bothering me I think as I start to run away, and hide behind Quat

"Help save me" I scream, man I have a girly scream

"Wufei stop chasing him around your breaking my china!" he screamed as hero walked into the room to see what was happening. Good I thought I've already made a fool of myself so why not make a bigger fool besides the more noise I make and, the more I run around the less they seem to care but I am getting tired. Wait I got it.

"HEEROOOOOOOOO SAVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE MEEEEEEEEE!" I scream as I jump into the perfect soldiers arms.

THUMP

And get dropped out of those arms onto the cold tile floor, where I belong; well at least Wufei ain't chasing me anymore. But still…

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW THAT WASENT NICE" I say as I stand up and rub my sore butt.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA that was priceless Yue." Wufei chokes out while he continues laughing at me as I get a gun pointing at my head.

"I will kill you" hero said in that monotone voice of his.

"Now Heero lets not be to rash Wufei was chasing Duo around when you walked in and it wasn't completely his fault.

"Fine" is all Heero says before walking back into the living room. Now's the perfect time to make my escape.

"Where do you think your going Duo" Damm almost got away

"Nowhere Quat why?" I say

"Well someone has to help clean up the mess you made running around the kitchen." Damm I almost got away but if he wants to think, I wanted to get away so I wouldn't have to clean up, well we'll just let him think that.

"Now you clean up this room and I'll go make you a brunch." Damm it all now I have to eat to. It's not that I don't think I should eat It's just that I don't like to. I force myself to eat so the others won't get suspicious and I choose fat and greasy food so it'll look like I eat more that I do and If I eat a whole pizza or something no one would think it's strange that I don't eat for the rest of the day. It's not eating itself that I don't like. Its just I don't care about it anymore all foods taste bland to me.

"Really thanks," I say with a huge smile as I go the pick up the broken plates. Luckily there's no one around as I pick the pieces up some of them are so sharp. I just can't resist sticking them into my palm and watching the blood flow out, But I have to do this carefully so if they ask I can just say that I cut myself while picking up the broken plates. This, well technically this isn't a lie.

"What the fuck are you doing" I hear someone say and turn around to look wow Heero said that never thought the perfect solider would have noticed.

"Well what are you doing?" he asked again

"Hey Hee-chan Quat told me to pick up the plates me and Wu-man broke earlier" I said as if I didn't understand what he was talking about stupid me of course I wouldn't understand

"That's not what I'm talking about Duo, what happened to your palms." He said as calmly as ever.

"Well it looks like I cut myself when I was picking up the plates." I said and brought my palms up so he could see them, and the plate fragments embedded in them.

"Baka." Was all he said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled my away.

"Uh, Hee-chan what ya doin' and where are you taken' me."

"You need to clean those out or they could get infected." Wow why does he care what happens to me? I mean, the only thing he cares about is the missions. So why is he helping me I thought as he lead me into his bathroom.

"Hey, thanks Heero but you don't need to do this ya'know I mean, I can do it myself if your busy."

"Baka. Just shut up and let me help you" he said in return sitting me in a chair. "Now hold still" he said then he started to quietly and gently work on taking out the plate shards in my hands and cleaning the cuts.

"Don't do something as stupid as that again he said as he finished bandaging my hands.

"Thanks Hee-chan I'll try not to" I said in return with a smile "Ya 'know Heero you gotta be careful If I didn't know better I'd say you where acting with feelings like a normal human being." I said and started to leave the room, but when Heero thought I was out of hearing range I heard him sat something that utterly confuses me. He said " That's because I think I do"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh a cliffy muhahahahahahaha a nice longer chappie is the gift to all who waited for this chapter and then read it I love you all. Now don't forget to hit that big beautiful button and review. I know this chapter was a little confusing but I wanted some comic relief in the beginning without going overboard

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

AND FOR ALL WHO DID REVIEW I NEED YOUR HELP VOTE ON WHICH COUPPLES I SHOULD PUT IN THE FIC YAOI AND NON YAOI COUPPLES ARE WELCOME !


End file.
